Odcinek I: Początek
Odcinek I: Początek - pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Samurai Jack. Streszczenie Pradawny demon Aku uwalnia się ze swojego więzienia, by ponownie siać spustoszenie na Ziemi. Matka młodego bohatera ratuje go, lecz Aku odnosi zwycięstwo. Ostatnia nadzieja spoczywa w rękach młodego cesarskiego syna. Postacie *Samuraj Jack *Cesarz *Cesarzowa *Aku *Słudzy Aku Fabuła 200px|thumb Odcinek zaczyna się od zaćmienia Słońca. Zaćmienie ma dziwny wpływ na to, co wydaje się być wypaczonym martwym drzewem pośrodku pustkowia. Drzewo wyrasta z ziemi i rośnie w wysoką ciemną postać z płonącymi brwiami. Figura stwierdza: "Powróciłem, aby zadać Światu cios tak jak to już czyniłem w przeszłości." Niedaleko stąd cesarz japońskiej ojczyzny opowiada swemu synowi o wojnie, którą stoczył przeciwko złu, zmieniającemu kształt demonowi o imieniu Aku. "Kiedy zły Aku powstał z trzewi nienawiści, żeby siać zniszczenie na naszej ziemi, byłem bardzo młodym władcą bezradnym wobec jego mocy. Ale pamiętałem opowieść mojego dziadka o trzech świętych mnichach obdarzonych mistycznymi mocami. Wyruszyłem na szczyt najwyższej góry, gdzie mnisi zgodzili się wykuć mi magiczny miecz o niezwykłych właściwościach. Uzbrojony w ten miecz i nadzieję mego ludu rzuciłem się do walki z Aku. Jego zła moc nie mogła równać się potędze mej prawości i przy pomocy magicznego miecza demony Aku zostały wdeptane w ziemię na zawsze i stały się częścią ugoru, który on stworzył. Przez lata ciężkiej pracy odbudowywaliśmy dawną wielkość w nadziei, że zło Aku już nigdy więcej się nie odrodzi." '' Cesarz kończy historię z ostrzeżeniem dla swego syna, aby zawsze był czujny, ponieważ zło może się tuż za nim kryć. Natchniony przez opowieść, młody syn Cesarza zaczyna bawić się drewnianym mieczem, gdy nagle wielki cień opada na ziemię. Alarm rozbrzmiewa, gdy Aku przesuwa się przez ścianę pałacu. Armia próbuje z nim walczyć za pomocą strzał, oszczepów i katapult, ale bezskutecznie, gdyż Aku pochłania broń i strzela do ludzi ich własnymi pociskami. Aku dalej pokazuje jego przytłaczającą moc, rozbijając ziemię laserowymi oczami. Cesarz próbuje dobyć magicznego miecza, ale Aku jest szybszy i przechwytuje Cesarza. Podczas gdy jest zabierany przez demona, cesarz krzyczy do matki księcia: ''"Matko, Aku powrócił! Od tego co zrobisz zależeć będzie przyszłość!" Cesarzowa chwyta młodego syna i miecz uciekając łodzią z dala od płonącego pałacu, podczas gdy Aku śmieje się nad zniszczeniem, którego dokonał. Cesarzowa przekazuje swojego syna kapitanowi statku, który nosi symbol jego ojca, a miecz zabiera ze sobą i znika we mgle. Młody chłopiec spędza dzieciństwo i nastoletnie lata w różnych kulturach. Kapitan statku opowiada mu o astrologii. Trenuje jeździectwo w obozie Arabskiego Szejka. W Egipcie studiuje hieroglify. Uczy się walki z głową plemienia afrykańskiego. W Grecji uczy się sztuki zapaśniczej. Uczy się celności w łucznictwie od europejskiego bandyty znanego jako Robin Hood. Znajomość żeglarstwa poznaje podczas pobytu na statku wikingów. Rosyjski Bojarz uczy go rzutu siekierą. Mongolscy wojownicy uczą go rzucania włócznią. Następnie dotarł do świątyni Shaolin, aby szkolić się w technikach Kung Fu. Kończąc swą podróż, już jako dojrzały mężczyzna zmierza do wyznaczonego miejsca, gdzie spotyka się z matką. Matka i dziecko przytulają się po długiej rozłące, a ona zwraca mu jego dziedzictwo: miecz jego ojca. Mężczyzna ćwiczy walkę mieczem, zanim będzie gotowy wrócić do domu i uwolnić swoich ludzi. Tymczasem ludzie jego ziemi są zniewoleni. Wszędzie znajdują się podobizny Aku, a cesarz, podobnie jak wszyscy jego poddani, został rzucony do pracy w kopalniach i jest dręczony przez złe sługi Aku znacznie bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Zanim cesarz ma zostać ukarany, jego syn przybywa i walczy z sługami Aku. Łatwo ich pokonuje i uwalnia ojca z jego kajdan. Cesarz mówi swoiemu synowi, że Aku potrzebuje bogactw znalezionych w kopalniach w celu wzmocnienia jego mocy i przejęcia całego świata. Książę obiecuje, że pokona Aku mocą swego miecza, ale ojciec go karci, mówiąc, że miecz jest tylko narzędziem, a prawdziwa potęga leży w rękach, które go posiadają. Ostrzega swojego syna, jak zło jest przebiegłe, a oszustwo jest jego najpotężniejszą bronią. Książę wyrusza konno obiecując ojcu, iż go nie zawiedzie. Mimo wszystko Cesarz martwi się, bo wie, że zło zawsze znajdzie drogę. Cesarski Syn przybywa do wieży Aku i woła go. Aku podnosi się z wnętrza swej kryjówki i spotyka śmiertelnika rzucającego mu wyzwanie. Mężczyzna ujawnia się jako syn ziemi zniewolonej i wyzywa Aku, aby odzyskać co stracone. Aku szczyci się, że żadna śmiertelna broń nie może mu zaszkodzić, ale Mężczyzna cięciem miecza udowadnia, że nie ma racji. Aku pamięta miecz i rozpoznaje dziedzictwo tego człowieka po zapachu jego krwi. Aku mówi, że ani miecz, ani Cesarz, ani syn Cesarza nie mogą go zabić. Dzięki tym słowom Aku decyduje się walczyć z przybyłym mężczyzną i zmienia kształt w postać wielkiego goryla. Aku atakuje go wściekłymi pazurami i potężnymi uderzeniami. Wkrótce jednak Cesarski Syn daje radę ciąć Aku, zmuszając go do zmiany kształtu w skorpiona. Młodzieniec stwierdza, że Aku nigdy nie będzie w stanie pokonać sprawiedliwości, bez względu na jaką formę przybierze. Aku nadal atakuje, ale jego ogon zostaje obcięty i po raz kolejny zostaje wysłany w ciemność swej kryjówki. Aku pojawia się po chwili w formie ośmiornicy. Próbuje zaatakować swoimi mackami, ale i to jest nieskuteczne. Jego macki zostają obcięte. Aku następnie zmienia kształt w postaci kozła, lecz przyszły Cesarz unika ataków i przecina Aku na pół, zmuszając go do zmiany w ptaka. Mężczyzna przygotowuje się do wykończenia Aku i rzuca mieczem w powietrze, przebijając demona. Aku zostaje zredukowany do cienia, który został pokonany przez cesarskiego syna i oświadcza: "Może teraz mnie pokonałeś, ale przysięgam, zniszczę cię w przyszłości". Mężczyzna wykrzykuje, że nie ma przyszłości dla Aku, ale on się nie zgadza. Z okrzykiem dźwiękowym, Aku tworzy portal w czasie, przez który książę wbrew własnej woli udaje się w daleką przyszłość, gdzie Aku jest najwyższym władcą planety od tysiącleci, a jego zło jest prawem. Aku obiecuje, że się spotkają, ale następnym razem zniszczy go raz na zawsze. Cytaty en:Episode I: The Beginning Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki - Sezon 1